Episode 2869 (8th March 2001)
Plot A 'For Sale' board is being erected on the conversion next to Eric's antique shop. Eric is looking at it and taking the number of the estate agent down. Bernice walks past and remarks on Eric looking happy. Tricia walks past and does not acknowledge Bernice. Eric calls the estate agents, Tricia hears him and walks into Chez Marlon. She tells Marlon about hearing Eric on the phone. She is excited and thinks that because it is a luxury pad that Eric will want to live there himself. Elise, Zoe, Andrew and Chris are having coffee. They discuss the mare taking well to the foal. Andrew and Elise had a good night. Elise would like to see more of the stud so Chris suggests that Andrew shows her around. Zoe asks Elise if she will join them for dinner to say thank you for all she has done. Elise and Andrew go outside. Zoe tells Chris that Andrew was the right man for the job. Bernice goes into the shop and tells Emily and Viv about Tricia ignoring her. They suggest that Bernice should try and patch things up with Tricia. They say that according to Tricia, Bernice hadn't been very caring since she took over the pub when Tricia was expecting to and then carried on serving food when Tricia and Marlon were setting up Chez Marlon. Bernice leaves and Emily says to Viv that nobody can match her skills at refereeing a debate. Bob enters the PO singing. Viv asks Emily to look after the shop for 30 mins. Viv asks Bob if he has asked his boss about taking time off. He says he has, but it might take a while to find a suitable applicant and to train them. At the Dingles house, Zak remarks that he hasn't seen Cain looking so happy for a while. Jason yawns, he had been to Leeds the night before. Lisa runs in and says that all the materials which Eric delivered yesterday have been stolen. Nicola goes into the shop to tell Emily that she is going out with Andrew tonight. She says that she has been deciding what to wear all morning. Carol comes in and asks where Viv is. Emily tells her that she went upstairs with Bob one hour and 42 mins ago, at which point they arrive back in the shop smoothing their hair. Emily points out that Viv's shirt is buttoned wrongly. Carol says how different the shop will look when she takes over. Viv asks if there has been any news on Gordon's settlement. Jason, Lisa and Zak are busy mixing cement, Eric arrives and Lisa tells him all the materials have been stolen. Cain arrives and says that if they had a security guard then things like that wouldn't happen. He offers his services. Eric offers him £3.60 for night hours. Cain accepts his offer. Zak says that he can get replacements at rock bottom prices. Lisa shouts at Zak in their house. She asks where the stolen materials are. Zak says that they were just trying to teach Eric a lesson. Lisa is worried that Eric might find out. She warns that Jason is being led astray. The men leave laughing to go and recover the materials and sell them back to Eric. Bob and Viv come out of their new property. Viv is excited about the prospect of doing the house up. Viv suggests the idea of themed bedrooms, Bob plays along with her. Cain comes out of the pub and sees Angie. They have a brief discussion outside. Angie says it is best they are not seen together. Cain suggests he comes round to her house when the children are in bed. Angie says her place is out of bounds so Cain says that it has got to be his place. He says it is safe as Lisa will be working and his father is in the pub. Emily and Nicola are sitting having a drink in the pub, there is no sign of Andrew. Emily says he is probably still at work, Nicola goes off to ask Bernice to ring her mobile so she can check it is working. Bernice comments on Zak being flush as he is buying lots of drinks. Nicola's phone is working. Viv and Bob are sitting at the bar, Viv is still discussing plans for her B&B. Nicola says that maybe she should go and meet Andrew as Chris has probably delayed him. Emily suggests that she should wait, but Nicola departs. In Chez Marlon, Marlon suggests that Tricia makes amends with Bernice. Tricia tells him that she saw Bernice looking a real mess that morning. Eric goes into Chez Marlon and Marlon and Tricia ask when they can move into the flat upstairs. Eric says he is offering it at £200 per week. Marlon says that he will tell Zak and Cain. Eric agrees to letting the flat for £400 a month. Marlon and Tricia are very happy. Nicola arrives at the stud to see Andrew kissing Elise and getting into a taxi bound for Chez Marlon. Angie is at Cain's place, she says that Lisa and Jason nearly saw her sneaking in. Angie says it is crazy. They embrace. Cain says he has an image to maintain too. What would Zak say if he found him sleeping with a copper. Zak, Emily, Lisa and Jason are sitting in the pub having some drinks. They are being rowdy, toasting to a successful week. Bernice tells Carol to excuse the noise. Carol says she likes a rowdy man. Carol sits down with Bob and Viv. Viv explains her plans for the themed rooms at the B&B to Bernice and Carol. Carol asks Bernice how she fancies an upmarket corner shop, Bernice says she thinks it is what the village needs. Nicola comes into the pub in tears. Emily and Bernice comfort her. Nicola explains what has happened and then says he is not getting away with it and storms out of the pub. In Chez Marlon, Chris, Zoe, Elise and Andrew are having a meal. Tricia tells Marlon that if Bernice thinks that her poxy little menu at the Woolpack can outdo the one at Chez Marlon then she is mistaken. Chris asks Elise if Andrew has looked after her well, she replies that he has. Nicola marches in and accuses Andrew of having a cosy little foursome. Elise asks who she is, Nicola explains that she is Andrew's girlfriend. Marlon tries to remove Nicola, but fails. Andrew claims that he wasn't in a relationship. Chris asks Marlon to take Nicola outside. Elise is upset and feels she has been used by Andrew, she leaves followed by Andrew. Tricia says that all Blackstocks are the same. Chris says it was quite entertaining. Nicola is in hysterical tears. Cast Regular cast *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Tricia Fisher - Sheree Murphy *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Andrew Fraser - Mark Elstob *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Bernice Thomas - Samantha Giles *Emily Dingle - Kate McGregor *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Bob Hope - Antony Audenshaw *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Jason Kirk - James Carlton *Nicola Blackstock - Nicola Wheeler *Carol Wareing - Helen Pearson *Angie Reynolds - Freya Copeland Guest cast *Elise Thompson - Charis Berry Locations *Church Lane *Chez Marlon - Dining area *Home Farm - Conference room and grounds *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Shop floor *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen, yard and Cain's room *The Grange B&B - Front garden *Main Street *The Woolpack - Beer garden and public bar Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 10,650,000 viewers (12th place). Category:2001 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes